


Amalgamation

by catbug



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance, however the hell you wanna interpret their relationship, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbug/pseuds/catbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a·mal·ga·ma·tion /noun/ the action, process, or result of combining or uniting.</p>
<p>just a small little thing for the cutest pair and person in the whole world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amalgamation

Their time together was limited at best the moment they pledged their allegiance to Rose Quartz. They never complained, but Ruby saw it in the firm line of Sapphire’s lips, just as the blue gem saw it in her partner’s pained eyes. Time without each other trickled by like blood from an open wound. Every free moment would be spent with hands held tightly and lips brushing against the others’. Ruby felt her whole life was spent waiting for the long-haired gem to appear before her, as if she had been there the whole time. With delicate fingers and soft hair carefully disguising most of her face, Sapphire made the red gem feel simultaneously weak and strong.

The suggestion was sudden and yet timed perfectly. The threat of a battle loomed over their heads and the idea of separating even an inch of their skin from the other seemed blasphemous. Between well placed kisses on her partner’s cheeks Sapphire whispered, as if a shameful secret, “I feel so incomplete without you.” Ruby could barely think with the kisses showered on her face by the one she adored the most, but the realization of what her response should be struck her like a harsh slap. “Then let’s never separate.” she breathed, sure in her mind but unsure in her voice.

Sapphire was surprised at the daring suggestion, and worry crept upon her as she untangled herself from her lover. “You mean, stay fused? What if the others don’t approve?” Between errands for Rose and work that had to be done separately, the idea never occurred to them. But when they fused in battle, every barrier between them removed, they fought harder, thought clearer. “I don’t care. I just want to be with you.” Ruby’s hushed voice responded, more sure of itself.

A pause found its way between them, unsure and sure at the same time, before Sapphire’s lips grew into a broad smile. Ruby grinned in response and they crushed together again, all kisses and ecstatic laughs. The answer was before them the whole time, as simple and plain as their love for each other. Sapphire leaned into her, effectively knocking the red gem off her seat. As they tumbled to the ground, laughing and loving each other so deeply, every barrier fell. The skin that separated them melted away and their laugh melded into one.

Garnet fell on the floor with a barely-contained laugh. She admired her long arms and the gems embedded on each hand, knowing this was the only true ending. With every additional possibility she saw, she ignored the most obvious one, the best one. No longer would the two have to leave each other’s side or wonder what the other was thinking. The tall gem sat up, wrapping her arms around herself, and sighed with a sort of peace the two only achieved together. A smile with Sapphire’s full lips and Ruby’s enthusiasm sat on her face as she declared to no one but herself, “I’m home.”


End file.
